1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tree stand for supporting a person at an elevated height while hunting large game. More particularly this invention is concerned a novel tree stand having unique features and the method for installation of the tree stand which make it more convenient to carry, simpler to install and safer to use than the tree stands heretofore available.
2. Description of the Related Prior Art
Large game animals, such as deer and elk, have excellent senses and in particular eyesight. Large animals can see a hunter standing on the ground or walking through the woods long before the hunter ever sees the animals and will move away to avoid the hunter. The animals look at eye level and down and generally will not look up. Hunters, aware of this behavior, locate tree stands above the line of sight of the animals to avoid being seen by the animals.
Hunters carry the tree stands into the woods which makes the weight of the tree stands an important factor. After the hunter reaches the area where he intends to hunt, the hunter climbs a suitable tree and attaches the tree stand to the trunk of the tree. The installation of the tree stand can both difficult and dangerous as the hunter not only has to climb the tree but must also bring up the tree stand and attach it to the tree. The weight and overall dimensions of the tree stands are important factors as it is difficult for a hunter to a hold heavy, bulky tree stand while attempting to attach it to the tree and at the same time keeping his own balance. As a result hunters are often injured while installing tree stands. The method used to secure a tree stand to a tree is likewise important. If the tree stand is difficult to secure to a tree the work and danger involved is also increased. In addition the method of securing the tree stand is important as the tree stand must safely support a hunter standing on the tree stand.
An additional factor to be considered with respect to tree stands is the hunting method to be used. Large game animals, such as deer, have regular patterns of daily travel providing they do not sense danger. In the early hours just before dawn and a few hours thereafter large game animals tend to travel certain trails, rest during the day and then return on other trails in the hours just before dark. Hunters, aware of these trails, located their tree stands above the trails. Since the large animal travel different trails in the early morning hours than in the evening hours, many hunters use tree stands in each location to improve their chance of getting an animal. If the hunter has only a single tree stand the hunter must install the tree stand at the first location, use it for early morning hunting, then take it down, carry it to the second location and reinstall at the second location. The use of two conventional tree stands in this manner has a number of disadvantages. There is considerable work involved in installing and removing most tree stands and carrying them from location to location. In addition the installation of a tree stand in the darkness before dawn for the morning hunting is very dangerous and the noise involved can warn animals to avoid the area. The required installation for the evening hour hunting can likewise frighten the animals and the removal of the tree stand in the dark after the day's hunting can be very dangerous especially if the hunter is tired. If the hunter is hunting in the same area for a number of days the work involved each day can be very tiring and take the pleasure from hunting.
One of the methods used to overcome the problems involved when hunting at different locations is to use a number of tree stands and install one at each location. This solves the problems involved in moving a single tree stand from location to location each day but has it has serious drawbacks. Initially there is the cost involved in purchasing the additional tree stands. Then there is the problem that the hunter must carry two or more tree stands into the woods which doubles or triples the weight problem. Finally, and unfortunately, if a hunter installs tree stands at several location locations other hunters seeing an unattended tree stand will steal the tree stand. Besides the cost involved in replacing the stolen tree stand, the loss of the tree stand can ruin a hunting trip as tree stands cannot readily be replaced in most hunting areas.
The above desired properties and problems concerning tree stands are well known to those skilled in the art. Perhaps because hunting is a very popular sport, many suggestions have been made both in the patent art and the published literature in magazines and hunting supply catalogs for the design and construction of tree stands. The most commonly used tree stands disclosed in the prior art are called hanging tree stands. The hanging tree stands typically have a bracket which is designed to be secured to a tree trunk with a strap or chain and a platform for the hunter to stand on while hunting. The prior art hanging tree stands have the bracket section and the platform section permanently hinged together to allow the stand to be to folded flat for carrying into the woods and then folded open for in use.
The available hanging tree stands are relatively heavy. If a hunter wants to use several tree stands, as noted above, he must carry two or three complete tree stands. The tree stands, even in the folded state, are also difficult to install. The platforms must be relatively large to have sufficient area for a hunter to safely stand on. As a result the overall dimensions and the weight, the known types of tree stands are very difficult to hold and work around while being attached it to a tree trunk.
The methods used heretofore to secure tree stands to trees have not been completely satisfactory. The most commonly used method is to use a strap or a chain having one end permanently attached to one side of the support bracket, passing the strap around a tree trunk and then connecting the other end of the strap or chain to the clamp or hook on the other side of the bracket. The strap or chain is then tightened by hand. The strap or chain loosens when weight is applied to the platform because of the belt or chain stretching or the like. The bracket of the tree stand is not held flat and tight against the tree trunk which allows the entire tree stand to move when a person is standing on it. This makes the tree stand unstable to stand on and can allow the tree stand to "walk" down the tree with the hunter standing on it which is very dangerous.
What would be highly desirable would be a tree stand that is easier and safer to install, will remain tightly secured to a tree when in use, does not require carrying and installing multiple tree stands when hunting in several different locations and which is less likely to be stolen if left unattended in the woods.